A Strange Adventure
by koren-date
Summary: What happens when a young girl just happens to drop in when Anakin is just turning 18? Chaos of course. This is the story of a young girl who just happens to be the toy of fate. UPDATED WITH NEW CHAPTER! Please RR!
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas-the old wise one! I'm just letting the characters run about a bit! They could use some air, you know!

Chapter One: Falling

Young Mikana Knox was outside sitting on a lawn chair. She was trying to enjoy being out in the sunlight Her brown hair was pulled back and her blue eyes were protected with a pair of sunglasses. Her tank-top hugged her body smoothly and she was also wearing a pair of knee-length denim shorts. She had a book in her hand. She was an avid reader and was enjoying a good book when she started to doze off.

She awoke suddenly when she heard her little brother running around. Groaning, she started to complain loudly as she got up. Getting onto her feet, she began to run around after her brother to yell at him. She had been running after him for 10 minutes when she fell into a hole and instead of just hitting the ground, she passed through the ground. The last thing she saw was her brother jumping into their pool.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas-the old wise one! I'm just letting the characters run about a bit! They could use some air, you know!

Chapter Two: Awakening

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 18-year-old apprentice, Anakin, were standing in the council chambers giving the report on their latest mission when suddenly a loud noise was heard. Looking up, they saw a purple vortex opening up only for Anakin to catch something, or rather, someone in his arms. The vortex closed up and all of the Jedi were baffled by what had just happened while Anakin just stood there with a young girl in his arms.

"What in the blazes just happened?" Obi-Wan asked. The council just stared at the girl in Anakin's arms as he kneeled down to sit her limp body on the ground. The young girl stirred quickly as she felt cold flooring against her bare back.

Opening up her eyes, the young girl quickly sat up and took notice of how she wasn't at her home outdoors in the sunshine any longer. Standing up slowly and rubbing her head gently, she inquired, "Where am I?" The Jedi just looked at her before Master Luminara Unduli decided someone needed to speak.

"What is your name, youngling?" She asked Mikana. Mikana startled. She turned around and faced the older Jedi woman.

"Mikana. Mikana Knox, that's my name. Now answer my question. Where am I?" Mikana spoke with slight irritation to her voice. The Jedi Masters scanned her quickly to determine what she was feeling and what she was thinking. Mikana sensed this and blocked her mind as best as she could. None of the Jedi masters answered her question, but Anakin did.

"You're on Coruscant. In the Jedi Temple." He said. They all watched as Mikana did a double take.

"Meaning I'm no longer on my home planet. The last thing I remember was chasing my little brother and him jumping into the pool and passing out as I'm falling. Next thing I knew, I was here and I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this twist of events in my life."


	3. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas-the old wise one! I'm just letting the characters run about a bit! They could use some air, you know!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Thinking

The council was trying to figure out what to do with young Mikana while she was trying to use her astronomical senses as to what may have happened. She was thinking so fast that she started to yawn and felt like she was going to go to sleep. Sitting down, Mikana yawned so loudly that she soon felt twelve eyes on her. She opened her eyes and was trying to think.

"What are we going to do with her?" Depa Billaba asked. She had been sensing how fast Mikana's mind had been going and was slightly worried that she had exhausted herself rather quickly.

"Brought here, she was. Will of the Force, it was. Unclear, her purpose is. Find out in time, we will." Yoda said. Mikana sighed irritated. She couldn't remember the mathematical equation for a void.

"She'll stay here. If it was the will of the force, then the dark lord of a sith will be aware of it as well." Master Windu spoke. Mikana sighed. "But who will she stay with? Someone needs to keep an eye on her."

"With your permission, masters, I'll keep an eye on her." Obi-Wan said with certainty.

"Are you sure, Obi-Wan? She seems to be too smart for her own good." Windu said. Mikana finally had it.

"I can't stand it. Quit talking about me as if I was just a child. I'm an 18-year-old girl who just happens to be able to take care of herself. So don't treat me as if I was just a youngling." Mikana began to pant as Master Windu glared at her and she glared back, meeting his gaze and not backing down.

"You are out of line." Master Windu spoke sternly.

"You are disrespectful of another adult. Where I come from, it's considered very impolite to treat someone 18 or older, which is the legal age of majority, as if they're children." Mikana spoke sternly and that shut up Master Windu.

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle her. It's not like I don't have to deal with one even more rowdier." Obi-Wan smiled and laughed gently.


	4. Author's notice

Hey Peeps,

I'm finally updating after a year! Weird I know, you peeps who liked my stories must

have thought that I have died. Nah, not so, school just got in the way. But I'm almost

done with my school year for a month. So I'll be updating like crazy during this next

month before I go back to school. I got hit with several muses so I'm going to be typing

several things up at once even as I get through my homework. I hope you guys will

forgive me for taking so long.

Koren-Date


End file.
